1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for computer-based, musical composition automation.
2. Description of Related Art
Songs include a melody comprising a succession of notes having a tempo, and accompaniment that can include chords arranged with the notes of the melody. The accompaniment typically is played using instrumental phrases which characterize a chosen style of music. The process of composing of songs can be very complex, given the range of choices presented.
Technology to assist the musical composition has been developed that provides tools for creation and editing of songs. See, U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,974, entitled METADATA-BASED SONG CREATION AND EDITING, by Sherwani et al. However, the variety of musical styles, instruments, phrasings and so on that can be applied to a composition makes the technological problem of providing good sounding accompaniment very difficult.
Typical consumers using these prior art technologies have difficulty creating good sounding music. As a result, products in this field have had only limited success. It is desirable therefore provide solutions to the problem of automatically analyzing an input audio file that includes a melody, and of creating good sounding accompaniment for the melody. It is also desirable to provide solutions to the problem of producing data that can characterize an input audio file in terms of the structure of a melody in the recording, in order to facilitate computer-assisted, music composition automation.